


Sunrise

by raininshadows



Category: Lady of the Shard (Webcomic)
Genre: F/F, Interactive Fiction, Post-Canon, Twine game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21950545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raininshadows/pseuds/raininshadows
Summary: The Titans have seen it all.
Relationships: Acolyte/All-Goddess (Lady of the Shard)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7
Collections: Yuletide 2019





	Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [weakinteraction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weakinteraction/gifts).



> Thank you for everything. I hope you like this fic. Happy Yuletide!
> 
> Also thanks to my hosting provider for, um, hosting.

[Click here to play.](http://www.blatant.ninja/Sunrise.html)


End file.
